<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TWO FOOLS by peachyyming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592955">TWO FOOLS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyyming/pseuds/peachyyming'>peachyyming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Changhyuk, College, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Lovers, M/M, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyyming/pseuds/peachyyming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys in love with each other but one decide to keep it as secret from their friends, the other just don't understand the need to be doing that. They are so in love but also dumb as they keep hurting each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The secret of us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i suck at writing i know but there is soo little (to none changhyuk fic) thats why i endup writing one enjoy, and update are gonna be random and total chapter is still unknow.Excuse my poor skills in writing and english as english is not my first language.  Please comment if u wanted to add anything to the character and opinion to help me write better. Thank you</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honestly I'm still curious on how they can be so close together," said Kihyun as he saw the two guys walking towards them at the cafeteria table. <br/>"Well they stuck together as a roommate and it is not like they have many options" reply Hyungwon, "still...look at them they are so different" <br/>"one is wearing all black while one is wearing a mix of colors" Jooheon adds. "one keeps on talking non-stop while the other one only nodding" Shownu adds while sighing. Then they look at each other and laughing at how amusing the duo is.</p>
<p>"What are you guys laughing at? I wanna laugh too!" Minhyuk said as soon as he sitting.<br/>"You guys, we laugh at how unmatch you guys are yet you still manage to match with each other, It is impressive I must say" Kihyun replied while still laughing. <br/>"What do you mean by that ?!" Minhyuk responds slightly a bit loud from his normal tone. "It just you guys are soo different. at this point, I guess Changkyun just either holding up to u or already get used to u" Hyungwon add up. Changkyun can see Minhyuk started pouting now so he says "No, it is not like that, I got used to him, and I'm comfortable around him" Changkyun giving a soft smile to Minhyuk to reassure him. <br/>"Min, don't give Changkyun a hard time okay? if you need someone to talk to you can talk to us too, even tho we have a very different class schedule as you two but you can hang out with us too, u don't have to always stick together" Wonho say after seeing how Minhyuk is now close to entering his sulking mood. <br/>"Okay...I'm gonna go get my food now" Minhyuk stands up from his seat and walking away from the table. <br/>"Why are you guys saying something like that to him, look he gonna sulk the whole day now," Changkyun said while standing up to catch Minhyuk. <br/>Then the whole table just looks at each other and shrug in confusion.<br/>The lunch situation is quiet because the talker of the group is in his sulking mode. </p>
<p>Back at the room after lunch, Minhyuk just lay on his bed playing with his phone aimlessly <br/>"Min...are u okay ?" Changkyun ask <br/>"Emm...I'm sleepy" he turning his back from his roommate &amp; facing the wall. <br/>"Don't take their words into your heart babe, u know that I love you for that reason right ?".                                                         </p>
<p>That's it that's the thing that the rest of their friends didn't know that this two fools are in love with each other but keep it as a secret for some reason.<br/>Turning back to Changkyun who now sitting at the side of his bed, Minhyuk "Do you really love me or just got used to being around me :( " hiding beneath his blanket pouting. <br/>"Idiot (chuckles), I got so comfortable having you beside me and that's how I fall in love with you Min" dragging the blanket off his lover's face he leans to give a quick peck on min's forehead. <br/>"Changkyun-ah, promise me if I get too much let me know so I can change myself for you, cause I don't want u to keep it to yourself and we end up fighting...." he pauses then continue "cause I don't want to lose you" with glassy eyes he said.<br/>"I promise baby (kissing Min's hand), ...... Its been 2months Min, I don't even understand why you choose to keep our relationship a secret from everyone especially them, isn't it much easier if we tell them?"<br/>Minhyuk only shaking his head  "Not now Kyun, let's wait for few more months okay?"<br/>Changkyun just smiles in response and kissing the blonde on his forehead again. <br/>And they went to sleep hugging on Minhyuk's bed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Few days past by.<br/>
"Are you still mad at us min ?" Kihyun asks, they are now at the barbeque restaurant as they promise each other to hang out on weekend.<br/>
"No, I'm not Ki don't worry"<br/>
"I'm sorry okay Min, we are just joking at that time" Minhyuk smiles in response.<br/>
They were talking and vibing to each other, laughing, and having their time off.<br/>
Tipsy for drinking Hyungwon start asking questions  "Seriously guys how was your impression &amp; reaction when u found out whos ur roommate? When I first know that I'll be rooming with Wonho I was honestly scared that he gonna throw stuff if he gets mad cause look at how he built, but turns up he can't even kill a bug hahaha" "Shut up Hyungwon u drunk" Wonho reply. "When I first saw Kihyun in our room, he was arranging his books on his table I thought ahhh i end up with a nerd &amp; turns out he really can't chill but at least our room is always clean lol" Shownu laughing. "Yeah, Shownu you look like a jock when I first saw you, didn't expect that you study economy tho lol" Kihyun respond to his roommates and they all looking at Jooheon waiting for his response "Hey hey you guys know how much I hate my past roommate that i end up living alone in my studio room outside campus right" raising both of his hands in the air. </p><p>"Changkyun, Minhyuk how about you guys, I bet you guys have a fun story tell as well," Hyungwon asks.<br/>
Changkyun just stared at Minhyuk for a while before responding "really bright and blinding when I first saw him, pretty I must say" everyone silent and that's when Changkyun realizes he shouldn't have said that. "I mean you guys know how he uses to look right? When he have white hair before right? He look just like an anime character" chuckles. Minhyuk is now blushing. "Hahahaha okay Changkyun we go it Minhyuk is pretty" Kihyun laughing to brush the awkward situation off. "Minhyuk ?" Jooheon ask. "Oh...changkyun hmm seems very quiet, we barely talk on our first two months of being roommate, now as u see we always together" Minhyuk smiles to Changkyun. "You guys are being weird, are you guys dating ?" Hyungwon ask. Changkyun almost chocked on his water "No, what nonsense are you saying" Minhyuk respond in a slightly high tone, shock at hyungwon's sudden question.<br/>
"hahaha i was just asking Min, you don't have to shout" </p><p>"Nonsense huh," Changkyun asks now that there's only him and Minhyuk in their room.<br/>
"Shut up" The blonde tugging at Changkyun's shirt and kiss him on his lips.<br/>
The kiss suddenly got heated up when Changkyun cage Minhyuk just behind the door of their room.<br/>
"Am I really that pretty kyun ah?" with red lips from kissing and messy hair he asks.<br/>
"You have no idea baby, how you look now is driving me insane." changkyun placing their forehead together catching his breath.<br/>
"I really want you, but...I don't want us to do our first time here in our dorm..the wall is too thin here" Minhyuk asks now hugging and placing his head on changkyun's shoulder.<br/>
They've dated for 2 months and a half now, the farthest they've gone is making up not more than that.<br/>
Looking up to minhyuk's eyes changkyun say "Wanna go on a little vacation by ourselves after the semester end?<br/>
Minhyuk chuckles "and what are you gonna do on that vacation?"<br/>
"I don't know, little this (kiss on minhyuk neck) a little that (kiss on minhyuk ear) and more of these I guess (kiss on minhyuk's lips again)" softly chuckles while his lips still lock with changkyun, minhyuk respond "silly, but i love it" nuzzling his nose. </p><p>"Three more weeks to sem break then" they both say smiling to each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>